Poker Face
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Shelby isn't happy with her Vocal Adrenaline kids.


**Summary: Shelby isn't a happy with her Vocal Adrenaline kids.**

**AN: My thoughts on how Shelby should react to her Vocal Adrenaline kids egging Rachel.**

Shelby tapped her pencil on the table as she ran through the dance moves of "Another One Bites the Dust" in her head. She bobbed her head back and forth and her hair swung around her face as she smiled.

She had to admit, they did _really _good at psyching out McKinley if it caused those Puck and Hudson boys to slash their tires.

But TPing the choir room was so utterly juvenile, no matter how angry it got New Directions.

She made sure they knew that when she saw that at practice later that day.

Her quiet time was interrupted by a small group, laughing their way into the auditorium. She crouched down and listened to them.

"Priceless, Jesse! It was utterly priceless! Did you see the look on her face?"

Jesse smirked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"The look of utter defeat," one of the boys said. "That's the look all of them are going to have on their faces come Regional!"

"I just wished we could take pictures of that little freak, standing there with yolk dripping down her face."

Shelby's eyebrows rose as she stood. "Excuse me?"

Her kids looked at her in something akin to horror.

"You egged someone?"

"It was just some New Directions girl," one of them muttered.

"Do you think I care? We're already in serious trouble with that school for making a mess of their choir room."

"They _slashed our tires_," Jesse said angrily.

"And they argued that no one was actually harmed, and then you go and egg someone? Those eggs hurt a lot more then you think, and the humiliation you left the poor girl in?"

She shook her head angrily. Taking her phone out, she looked for Will Schuester's number. "Which one did you egg?"

"The Berry girl," someone answered before Jesse could stop them.

Shelby's phone fell out of her hands and she looked up at them. "What?"

"We egged Rachel Berry," the boy next to Jesse said. She looked at her _star _lead and saw that he was looking down at the floor, his arms at his sides.

She marched up to them and grabbed Jesse by the lapel of his jacket. "Look at me, Jesse."

He gulped and looked up at the woman. "…Yes, Ms. Corcoran?"

"Did you egg Rachel Berry?"

One snorted behind him. "Right on the forehead."

"All of you, get out now."

Jesse made to move but her grip on his jacket was strong. Once everyone was gone she let go of him and gave him the darkest glare he'd ever seen. "How. _dare. _you. You humiliate her by seducing her after I specifically told you to _befriend _her, and then to add insult to injury, you grabbed your little gaggle of friends to torture her even more? Who the hell do you think you are?"

His shoulders slumped. "You don't know the kind of-"

"Listen, I'm going to stop you before you give me any of your lame, half-assed excuses. You're lucky I'm even keeping you on the team, Jesse, which really I wouldn't mind kicking you off. You're completely replaceable. I can find a boy with your voice anywhere."

The anger inside of him burned as he looked away. "It's not like you even care for her anyway. You decided to ditch her, remember?"

Shelby stared at him in shock. She stepped back before scoffing and turning away from him. "I'm not going to kick you off the team, Jesse. Report here on Saturday morning."

"...why are you keeping me on the team?"

She smirked and walked over to her desk. "Get your cronies and come here Saturday morning. I feel like you guys are going to need so extra practice. After all, you're losing your focus if you're too busy psyching out New Directions. I need all of you on you're A game."

"That's it? That's the punishment we get? More practice?"

Ignoring his taunts, she threw her bag over her shoulder and put her sunglasses on. Giving him one last look over, she shook her head and strutted away.

Shelby opened the door and found the rest of them standing right there, eavesdropping. She chuckled as she fished for her car keys. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, Ms. Corcoran."

"Well then, children. Prepare yourselves for hell."

**GLEE**

Will opened his office door only to be quickly ushered back in. He frowned before realizing who was standing in front of him. "Listen, I don't know if anything else happened but it wasn't my kids, alright? I already spoke to them."

Shelby rolled her eyes and sat herself down. "That's not what I'm here for."

"What's going on then?"

"My kids egged one of your kids and I just wanted to apologize for their juvenile behavior."

Will's jaw dropped and his palms felt flat on his desk. "You're joking. Which one was it?"

Shelby looked away and weakly answered his question. "Rachel."

Will straightened in his seat and tried not to frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure _she _was."

"Rachel's a strong girl. I'm sure she's okay."

"Rachel is a vegan," she said, closing her eyes. "She's probably crying her eyes out right now, trying to get yolk out of her hair before chickens can come in and peck her eyes out."

"I'll make sure she's alright, Shelby."

She nodded her head. "Thank you."

Before she left, Will stopped her and she looked back at him questioningly.

"You ah… you wouldn't mind if I invited your _wonderful _kids over for a friendly performance, would you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "They're all yours. It's not like you're going to psych them out anyway."

"We've prepared a funk piece."

She stopped in her steps. "Well, I'll be damned."

**GLEE**

Shelby crossed her arms and smirked as she heard them cautiously walk into the auditorium.

She pretended not to notice them, her back facing them, and turned her head when one cleared their throat.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Jesse said hesitantly. "We're here?"

She let out a huff and stood. "Alright then, get on the stage and show me what you've got."

"We haven't even warmed up," one of the girls stated, as if Shelby were stupid.

"Why do you think I give a damn? Get on. The stage. Now."

She watched them all drag themselves towards the stage, pretending to look happy with their idiotic looking show faces.

"I'm gonna have fun today," she muttered to herself. "Alright, you sad looking toddlers! One wrong step and you're starting right from the beginning? Got it? Go!"

She watched them take their first step and she leaned back in enjoyment. Their tense shoulders and wary steps would lead them to some kind of mistake.

"This is starting out as a beautiful day, isn't it?" She called out, distracting them. "Tanya! Did I just see you stumble on your left foot? From the top!"


End file.
